Breathless
by Lazerwolf314
Summary: Song prompt oneshot. After being left and damaged by Will, JJ lost her ability to trust men. But then she found love again in the most unexpected person of all.


**Well, hello all. I would just like to introduce my latest story, curtesy of another one of the song prompts by Angel N Darkness. I fashioned this in about an hour (on my ipod as well) and... here it is. Hope you all enjoy as it is also my first venture into the JJ/Rossi relationship. :)**

**Disclaimer: Saddly, I don't own Criminal Minds :( but I wish I did.**

**Prompt: Breathless~The Coors**

It had been four months of bliss. Four months since that night when everything had changed. When life had gone from mediocre to an everyday miracle. For Dave Rossi, those months had brought him back to life.

He knew that they would have to have a serious talk soon, but he couldn't bring himself to start the topic. And he knew that she wasn't ready for it, not after what had happened with LaMontagne. Even now, the thought of the arrogant Cajun set his teeth on edge and his fist clenching. JJ had never been quite right after that fiasco. But then again, he had not the vaguest idea of what was about to happen in the next few moments.

Jennifer Jareau, the love of his life, clad only in a sheer silk robe, padded into the room and interrupted his train of thought. They were spending the night in his estate without anyone to interupt them. He smiled softly down at her, the rush of warmth that always accompanied the sight or her, rushing through him. She grinned back up at him as she stood on her toes to press a kiss to his lips.

A few minutes later, he staggered back, completely breathless. She was the only woman that had ever been able to elicit that type of reaction from him. And he wasn't about to relinquish it.

"What was that for love?" He asked huskily. Her smile grew more coy as she answered.

"It's Valentines day. I can do what I want to you for the rest of the night. Unless you object." As she finished, her voice seemed to waver and he saw a flash of insecurity in her brilliant blue eyes.

Cursing LaMontagne for putting that hesitation there, he took a step forward and pulled her close. "Jen, you leave me breathless. You are amazing and kind and fierce. I plan on spending this Valentines day and many more in the future with you. I will not leave you. Not now, not ever. Trust me on that, bella."

Shuddering, she let out a breath and silently berated herself for almost ruining the night. This was supposed to be special, a time when she could put behind her trust issues and just love him.

Burrowing her face into his chest, she mustered her courage and said the words that had been growing in her for a longtime now. "I love you." Her words came out in a rush and she wasn't sure he had even heard her. But then his arms had tightened convulsively around her and she felt his face press into her hair.

"God JJ, you rip me to pieces. I've loved you for so long, it hurts." There was a vulnerability in his voice that startled her. Pulling back gently, she cupped his face in her hands. Staring up into his dark (and now very wet eyes) she lightly stroked his cheek, willing to give comfort. She hadn't known how he would react to her proclamation but she wasn't about to back out from it now.

And her words were nothing but the truth. While she may still be damaged because of Will, over the last few weeks, she had finally analyzed what the warm feeling that had been growing steadily inside of her meant. She had never felt anything like it before and at first it had scared her. But she was tired of being afraid of love, commitment and happiness. So she had accepted it and chosen the perfect time to let it out. What could be better then Valentine's Day?

Stunned and dizzy with pleasure, Dave could only look down into the baby blues that had captured his heart. Leaning toward her, he touched her lips lightly, almost as if she would vanish in the next second. This was what he had dreamed of for so long, that he had lost much of his hope on finding the one woman he would truly love. And now she was here, standing in front of him, saying the words that mattered most.

Unsatiafied with the lightness of his touch, JJ pulled him closer, twinning her tongue with his and sending passion racing through the both of them. Though he still wanted to dwell on her revelation, he was so lost in her, he stood no chance. Twirling in a fiery dance, she led the way to his bed and they fell on it together. They rolled in synchronie, appeasing one another again and again. There was nothing between them but heat, need and love.

When light broke through the windows, they at last lay still, curled in each others arms. With her head on his chest and their hands clasped tightly together, JJ smiled sleepily. Feeling the tiny movement, Dave pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "Happy Valentine's Day, cara." And that was just the beginning of a beautiful future.


End file.
